Life of The Guild's Protector
by Looking4Misteria
Summary: When Naruto dies defeating Madara, he didn't expect to wake up again. At a Guild Master's meeting 9 animals appear randomly. These animals with weird amounts of tails are to be protectors of the Guilds and their members. When the Sage of the Six Paths turns up with a surprise and a note, what will happen? What happens when Naruto wakes and is told he is the protector of Fairy Tail?
1. Death of a Utterly Gutsy Shinobi

**Chapter One: Death of a Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**

What would you do if you had a choice that could save the world? Would you run and hide hoping someone else would be brave enough to make the choice you couldn't, or would you stand and face the consequences of your decision?

In the middle of a war stricken nation, there stood a single man and his demon against another more powerful demon and a man who could be considered a demon in his own right. Out of the nine demons that had once been captured inside human hosts, two remained but only one was able to continue fighting.

Naruto faced Madara Uchiha and the Juubi with only Kurama, the Nine-Tails Kyuubi, for back-up. Kakashi-sensi and Guy-sensi had had to retreat due to burn injuries from the Juubi's Beast Ball attacks. They had known that the end of the battle was near and had left Naruto to finish Madara once and for all.

The only problem was that Naruto was low on chakra and Kurama was weaker than the Juubi by a lot, even though it wasn't at its full strength yet. Madara was harder to beat now as Obito Uchiha had been forced to bring Madara back to life by using his Rinnegan. This full strength Madara was harder to beatMadara's plan was nearing completion and there was no time for mistakes to be made. Naruto turned to Kurama and Kurama saw the hopelessness of the situation echoed in his partner's eyes.

They wouldn't be coming out of this battle in one piece. If at all.

Madara had ordered the Juubi to hold off Kurama from helping Naruto who was currently trying to hold off Madara's seemingly unshakable attack. There looked to be little hope left for the pair. Nothing was working and the situation was dire.

"Is there anything we can do, Kurama?" Naruto asked in their mindscape. The cage that once held the Nine-Tails was wide open and Kurama was lying in the cage with his head out of the open door. Any time spent in the mindscape equalled a miniscule amount of time in real life.

"There is one thing we can do, little one. But there is the price of the jutsu to consider. There is a chance that it won't work and even if it does then we would still end up dying. Would you be able to give it all up for them?" Kurama looked in the eyes of his jailer and saw only the desperate need to save his friends. Some people would never change, no matter what happens to them.

"If they are safe because I do this, then I will do whatever it takes," Naruto smiled sadly at his friend, "for that is my nindo, my ninja way." There was no enthusiasm in his voice now, only sadness and pain. He would be the last casualty in this war. He would make sure of it.

"Is there a way to contact the others battling, Kurama even though Headquarters has been destroyed? I don't want them to worry and I would like to say goodbye at least..." Naruto whispered as a tear escaped from his eye involuntarily. This might just be the last time he could speak with people from his village before they did this jutsu.

"We have given some of my charkra to most of the shinobi, if not all of them. If I were to connect them all we could pull them into the mindscape. For you kit, I will do this." Kurama focused his chakra to the surrounding areas. He paused every battle and entered every single mind. Kyuubi pulled on the minds of the allies adding them to the mindscape joining Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on one of Kurama's tails and everyone paused in confusion and shock of the sudden change of scenery. Why they were in this strange place and why the Nine-Tails was here and loose instead of being in its seal cage? Naruto's friends from the leaf stepped forward at the sight of Naruto and the infamous Nine-Tails. As of yet no-one had seen the sad expression on Naruto's face or the tear track down his cheek.

"Where are we?" A voice in the crowd of shinobi spoke out and murmurs of agreement from others came forth from the shinobi.

"This is my mindscape." Naruto spoke quietly and the others looked shocked. "All jinchuuriki have a place where they can communicate with their sealed beast. This is where the Kyuubi was jailed... We brought you here to tell you something very important."

"What would that be?" Tsunade spoke from the middle of the crowd which seemed to split for her and the other Kage. They, the Kage, all walked forward and stood in front of Kurama and Naruto. As Tsunade got closer she noticed the tear tracks down Naruto's face. "...Why are you crying Naruto?" She whispered confused as she looked at the teenager who she viewed as her own family.

Naruto's friends looked at him and also saw the tears starting to flow down his face and the Nine-Tails lifting a tail to wipe away the tears. Naruto gave the fox a small sad smile. If everyone was surprised by the Kyuubi being kind, then they were even more so surprised when the Kyuubi spoke aloud to everyone.

"Tell them kit. We need to do it soon." Kurama spoke in a calm and less demonic voice than usual. Some people were freaking out just a little about the loose Tailed Beast, but others were surprised about how normal the demon sounded and acted.

"Naruto what are you planning?" Sakura said to her teammate. She had lost Sasuke and now she had the feeling that she would be losing Naruto as well. Sasuke had fallen earlier in battle right in front of her eyes. She couldn't take losing another friend.

"The Juubi is loose and Madara is too strong for us..." Naruto told them finally after a pregnant pause. He looked at Kurama and the Kyuubi just nodded. The people around them looked shocked at the news that the demon was too strong for the Nine-Tails and his partner.

"What will we do then?" Tsunade spoke out to the young man in front of her. He had grown so much in this war from the child who used to pull pranks for fun to the young man who fought for his friends.

"We, Kurama and me, have a plan..." People started to cheer and shout in relief that Madara and the war may be over, until the Kages ordered silence. Tsunade was looking at Naruto's face and trying to find out what his plan was. But it was Gaara that stepped forward to speak.

"There is more, isn't there?" Gaara spoke in his raspy, emotionless voice, for the first time since entering the mindscape. Kurama looked curiously at the ex-jinchuuriki of the One-Tails.

"So this is the last jinchuuriki of Shukaku..." Kurama said with a slight chuckle. Gaara nodded and bowed slightly to the Nine-Tails.

"We can destroy both the Juubi and Madara but the cost is high... so we called you all here to tell youthe plan... but ultimately... to say... to say goodbye..." Naruto's voice trailed off into a whisper and he looked down to the floor to hide his now crying face.

Naruto's friends had many reactions to his statement of his plan. Shikamaru had, being the genius he is, guessed Naruto's plan and was upset that this troublesome plan would take one of his best friends from him. Kiba was comforting a teary eyed Hinata who was in shock and barely able to register what was occurring around her, whilst Akamaru nuzzled her side with his tail down. Shino and Sai were expressionless as always. But Sakura just stood there staring at Naruto with floods of tears down her face.

"There must be another way-" Tsunade started but was interrupted by Naruto shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan but we have no more options left. I am about to run out of chakra and Kurama can't last against the Juubi much longer. Madara's plan is about to be completed. There is no time for another plan. This is it. At least this way the war will be over." Naruto gave her a small smile which she returned through her tears.

Naruto stepped down off of Kurama's tail and walked towards the Kage. As soon as he was close enough, he hugged Tsunade. Everyone was watching them now and as soon as Naruto released Tsunade, he went and hugged all his other friends in a group hug. Kurama just smiled a fox smile filled with mischief and a hidden sadness.

Naruto released his friends and walked back over to Kurama.

"You should tell them kit. They should all know who your parents really were." Kurama said as a tail nudged Naruto back to face the crowd. Naruto turned straight towards Tsunade.

"One question Tsunade. How did you know my father was Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze?" Everyone gasped at the new information. Tsunade nodded almost to herself and smiled widely despite herself.

"You look exactly like he did at your age, except you act like your mother, Kushina."

"I remember Kushina." Kurama rumbled with a wide smile. This surprised everyone that the demon had known the Fourth Hokage's wife. "Never before have I met a woman like her. She kept me pinned on a rock for years until I escaped." Some people gasped but others who had known Kushina just smiled knowing that she and Naruto were difinately related.

"Nice to know." Naruto smiled at the fox. The fox smiled back. Naruto turned to the shinobi and said, "All enemy will be trapped in a genjutsu when you leave. It will only last for a minute so kill them all quickly."

With that final word, all the shinobi and the Kage gathered faded. Naruto watched as his friends faded from his view. This could be the last time he saw them ever, but at least he managed to say goodbye to them. It was more than some had got to do when they had died in this inferenal war.

"Time to end this." Naruto said before he also faded from the mindscape.

Once again they were back on the battle field. Madara quickly recalled the Juubi to his side and Naruto started the handsigns required for the first jutsu, his hands moving at unimaginable speeds that even the Uchiha in front could not see the signs. His hands ended in the last sign and he yelled out.

"**Bijuu Art: Seeking Evil Intent Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled. A blinding light appeared and when Naruto opened his eyes next he saw both the Juubi and Madara surrounded by a black and red aura meaning that they were held in place by the jutsu. If anyone else had been watching at that point they would've saw a gold aura around both him and Kurama.

"Step one complete kit." Kurama announced with hints of emotions leeking into his voice.

Over on the other battlefield, every enemy shinobi had been eradicated leaving only their carcasses. The genjutsu cast by the Nine-Tails had saved so many from close encounters with Shinigami and Kami herself. The Kage saw that everyone was fine and the injured were being seen to. They knew that the last battle was still being fought just a few miles away. All of a sudden a blinding white light shone from the approximate place where Naruto was fighting Madara.

Naruto's friends had already ran off in the vague direction of where Naruto was fighting the Juubi and Madara. Tsunade, along with the other Kage and shinobi from other villages that weren't injured, all ran after them. They all ran as fast as they could. The only question was whether or not they would get there in time.

As people approached, they saw the mass devastation that Killer Bee had caused in the of the battle beginning and when the Juubi was released. The destruction from Tailed Beast Balls lay everywhere and had caused massive wreckage to the surrounding forest.

The next thing they saw was Madara, Naruto and both the Tailed Beasts standing completely still in a slight mist. They had these weird auras around them, gold for Naruto and Kyuubi, but red and black for Madara and Juubi. Nobody had seen a jutsu like this before so they stood away and watched as Naruto started to weave more handsigns at that blinding speed.

"**Bijuu Art: Evil Cancelation Seal**!" Naruto yelled and as he performed the last handsign, chains of long runes and locking mechanisms for the seal appeared around the pair. The auras of the four started to combine and cancel each other out until they just formed into one single aura as the seal formed between the group in mid air.

What was happening was that just as Naruto had had to fight Kyuubi for his chakra in a tug-of-war, now Naruto and Kurama were using their aura to cancel out Madara's and Juubi's auras. When all of an aura was neutralised, then the person with no aura left would die. It was a battle of yin and yang, good and evil and it would all be decided at this moment.

The crowd of Kages, shinobi as well as Naruto's friends watched as the battle reached its end point. They were equally matched but just as Naruto was about to collapse, something happened. If it had been only a few seconds more, then Naruto would've lost but as he started to fail and his life-force started to run out, Madara and the Juubi instantaneously collapsed.

The final battle of the utterly gutsy shinobi had ended for once and for all. However, as everyone started to celebrate, Naruto felt the energy leave his body causing him to collapse in a heap on the ground. Tsunade and Sakura raced forward to perform any medicinal help they could to Naruto, but as soon as they tried to heal him, they were pushed gently away by Kurama. The Kyuubi lay down next to his host and lay a single tail over Naruto. Naruto slowly opened his bleary eyes, obviously struggling to see, and looked towards Tsunade and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Baa-chan… There is nothing that can save us now." Naruto said, his voice a like a soft summer breeze. His face had lost its entire colour and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks seemed to grow darken in comparison. His eyes that were once so bright and full of joy and mischief lay dull and hollow in their sockets as the end came closer and closer to them both. "We are paying the cost of the last jutsu we cast on Madara."

"What was that jutsu by the way Naruto? Never before have I seen it used in a battle or anywhere else for a matter of fact. Did Jiraiya teach you it?" Tsunade asked gently to the dying teenager in front of her.

"No, Jiraiya-sensi didn't teach me this. It can only be used by jinchuuriki and even then it is only available for the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki. Dunno why though." The confession of the sealing power he had used had drained him. It was taking his chakra and energy from both him and Kurama. They would both die in the end and no amount of help could save them.

Tsunade waved forward the ninja that had raced from their battles to this battlefield, including most of Naruto's friends from the leaf. They approached their dying friend who still lay on the ground. Kurama gently picked up Naruto's limp form and sat him up against one of his own tails. A small but extremely sad smile shined on his face as he watched what would be his last host, die.

"Arigato Kurama." Naruto whispered to the tailed beast who wrapped a tail around Naruto's small form. "Nice to see you guys one last time…" Naruto's words were cut off by him coughing violently. A small stream of blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. The damage was starting to shut down his organs and cause internal bleeding in any and all major organs.

"You ended the war Naruto. Not even Minato could do what you did today." Tsunade spoke from her position kneeling beside Naruto's left hand side with Sakura not far behind her. Sakura was holding Naruto's hand, which Naruto was grasping so tight that his skin looked as white as freshly fallen snow.

"I guess that… that is as close… to Hokage as I… will get now…" Naruto was struggling to speak now and as he forced the words past his mouth, a traitorous tear slipped down his face. As one fell, it opened the gate to all the other tears that he had held in.

"You surpass every Hokage." The fact made everyone smile, no matter where they came from or which Hidden Village, no matter what their allegiances', everyone knew the teenager in front of them to be the Sixth Hokage no matter what others may say.

"We go out together kit." The Kyuubi said gently squeezing the little one with the tail that was wrapped around him. "I will die with you… Arigato Naruto."

"Together."Naruto said raising his fist as an invitation to the fox demon. Kurama raised his paw and they held their fists together. "At least… there is no… tug-of-war this time…" Naruto laughed shakily before coughing some more and more blood dripping from his mouth.

"We should tell our story kit. We could change how they treat the jinchuuriki… or what is left of them, in the future." Kurama spoke softly to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"You talk… for me please. Take them to... the mindscape... first though." Kurama nodded. Everyone appeared in the mindscape and saw the Kyuubi and Naruto in exactly the same position they had been in on the battlefield.

"There were nine tailed beasts." Kyuubi started speaking in a normal voice. It seemed he was going to tell a story and instantly everyone's attention was on the demon. "We did not start out as evil beings; we were just so confused and eventually we were corrupted by the humans around us. People sought to own us, to control us. They managed to seal us away, taking our freedom and forcing us to become tools." Kurama's voice was calm but betrayed hints of anger at sections.

"You took everything from us- even our names. We were all so full of hate for you. Until one came who changed us all. You did everything to Naruto, I was watching as you beat him and called him names. I listened to him cry at night and to him asking the Third Hokage who his parents were, only to get no answer. He went through so much and I still hated him even though he didn't know a thing about me."

Kurama looked down at Naruto. He was still holding on but by the time the story ended or just after, he would've slipped into a deep sleep that he would never arise from. Kurama would last a bit longer being a tailed beast and all, but not by very much.

"All he knew of the world was hate, fear, anger and abuse. That is the story of all jinchuuriki's. You hold something against them that they themselves have no control over. Gaara knows so much of Naruto, as deep down they are the same." Shinobi turned to the Kazekage and saw the tears shining in his eyes whilst he looked down at his first true friend. Naruto Uzumaki, the one who changed it all around.

"Two sides of the same coin. One became aggressive and violent against the people, whereas the other learnt to brush it aside and pull up a mask of pranks and jokes. The One-Tail was sealed incorrectly causing him to lose his mind, and with his mind part of Gaara's as well. Naruto managed to show Gaara that you are never as alone as you seem and all you need is someone to start you on the right path…" Naruto coughed again but this time it was more like clearing his throat and less like coughing up the blood in his internal organs.

"Iruka-sensi…" Naruto whispered not saying any more or any less. He was fading and quickly.

"Just like Iruka was there for Naruto, Naruto started the path for Gaara, to make friends and live for your dream. We may be demons sealed inside these humans but they are still humans in all aspects but that. If you treat a human like they are a demon, then someday there is a chance that the demon will come out. But what if you treat a demon like a human? Will they become more human but still stay a demon?"

"When I met Naruto first, he wasn't scared or fearful of me. He just greeted me as a human would. I was treated as a human for the first time since the Sage of Six Paths spoke to us. As I observed Naruto, I saw someone who could change the person in front of them. He helped so many and you all started to see the hero who had been right in front of you the whole time. He managed to change me, a demon."

"When Killer Bee helped Naruto face me, the first task he had to do was face the demon deep within his own heart. He saw himself, but so full of anger and revenge at the Leaf for abusing him when he was little. Naruto just comforted his broken self and told him that he would never be betrayed like that. Naruto then went on to face me. He released the seal within himself and tried to grab my chakra."Kurama laughed gently and Naruto smiled at the beast.

"This seal that holds me is special. Before when Naruto lost control, Minato used his chakra that was hidden in the seal to reseal me and hold back my power once again. This time when I was fighting Naruto for control of my chakra, Kushina's chakra took hold and helped Naruto to gain control of my chakra."

"I got to meet… my parents once… in my life… I got to finally… speak with them… I found out the… the truth." Naruto smiled and a hint of his old mischief came back into his eyes.

"We Bijuu are stubborn beings and we can hold grudges for lifetimes. I held a grudge against Naruto for his parents doings. However I came to realise that if I didn't open up, we both would die. Seems we will die either way." He muttered to himself, but everyone heard him. "As we can't pass the legacy of the Bijuu names on. We will just show you."

After images of all the Bijuu and the last host appeared in a line. They were in order of the number of tails they had. Everyone stared at the beasts, some in awe and others in fear. Gaara walked over to stand by the One-Tail, Shukaku. Killer Bee was currently unconscious so he was also an image as was the Eight-Tails.

"One-Tail, Ichibi, Shukaku. His last host was Gaara, your current Kazekage."

"Two-Tails, Nibi, Matatabi. Last host was Yugito Nii."

"Three-Tails, Sanbi, Isobu. The last Mizukage, Yagura was his host."

"Four-Tails, Yonbi, Son Goku and his host Roushi."

"Five-Tails, Gobi, Kokuo and host Han."

"Six-Tails, Rokubi, Saiken and Utakata."

"Seven-Tails, Nanabi, Chomei and her host Fuu."

"Eight-Tails, Hanchibi, Gyuki and you all know who Killer Bee is."

"And me Nine-Tails, Kyuubi also known as Kurama. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will be my last host. You know our names, our most prized possession." Kurama paused and looked at Naruto as if sensing something.

Everyone knew what was happening now. The mindscape started to fade in areas and Naruto, who had stayed in his position against Kurama, was breathing less and less. Everyone faded out of the mindscape and reappeared back on the battleground. As they all came back to the physical world, Naruto left it.

* * *

Please Comment on whether or not I should continue this or if you find any mistakes... Thanks


	2. Surprise Appearances

**Chapter Two: Surprise Appearances**

Everyone knows that life has to go on. No matter what happens, you have to keep moving on despite the past. However those who do not learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them. That is how history is.

Even though Naruto and Kurama along with countless others had died, their legacy lived on in every single one of the shinobi whose hearts he had touched. Tales would be told for years about how a sixteen year old boy had managed to save the world with the help of a demon. Of course the tales got distorted and twisted as years went by, but the essence of the tale carried on. The nindo of Naruto Uzumaki lived on in the story; to protect those dear to you at whatever cost to yourself, or as Naruto's sensi, Kakashi Hakate would've said:

_Those who break the rules are trash. However those who abandon their friends are worse than trash._

The ninja world had been on the brink of destruction due to the war. Villages, towns and everything in between had been destroyed or damaged in some way. The Allied Shinobi Taskforce decided to stay together as one whole force instead of splitting back up into villages. This would prevent further wars over petty things like land or power between leaders. A council was voted on and tasked with overseeing the ninja forces.

It had also been decided that there would be a ceremony to the jinchuuriki that had died. A service had already been held for the fallen shinobi, but the people had wanted a ceremony to remember the ones who had died protecting their villages before the war had even started. The Kage thought that it would be a good way of people learning about how the jinchuuriki were treated and a way for the villages to make it up in a way.

Many gathered to hear people speak about the jinchuuriki. Certain people who had known or been close to a host had been asked to come up and share stories of their friend in front of the crowd. Gaara stepped forward first and told everyone about what every jinchuuriki had been through at one point in their lives. He told the crowd about the loneliness and hate that was directed at every host. He used this chance to tell people that every host had still been a human even if they carried a demon inside. Gaara told the crowd that everyone had a demon inside, but the jinchuuriki had had a physical demon

Yugito Nii was first to be spoke about. Killer Bee stepped up and told the gathered crowd about what Yugito had been like. He explained how Yugito was like a little sister to him, always trying to be the best she could be. A few others got up to speak and then they moved onto Yagura.

The Fifth Mizukage stood up first and told everyone about how Yagura had been manipulated by Madara's sharingan. There had been suspicion about this for a while but it had only just been confirmed recently.

It turned out that Roushi had lived for fourty years as a jinchuuriki before passing away. It seemed like he was very skilled as a jinchuuriki, yet that had not been enough to save him or his demon. The ceremonies went on to Han and Fuu until it came time for Naruto.

The first person to stand up was Iruka. He told first told everyone about how the Kyuubi had been sealed into Naruto and how his parents had died on the claw of the Kyuubi after protecting Naruto and then sealing it inside of their newborn child. He told them what Naruto suffered in the village and about the pranks Naruto used to pull and how when he was being chased by Chunin, Jonin and ANBU not a single person would be able to catch Naruto apart from the Third Hokage and himself.

Sakura and Kakashi stood up and told people about Team 7 and their mission to the Wave and the Chunin exams. Then Gaara stood up and told everyone about how Naruto had save the Leaf from himself. Everyone seemed to respect Naruto even more than they already did.

When Tsunade stood up and told people how Naruto managed to get her to come back to the Leaf and his battle against Kabuto, people shook their heads in disbelief and wonder. What would've happened if he had actually lived and became Hokage?

Nobody walked out with the same opinions as they walked in.

Some may be wondering about what happened to Killer Bee, who would be the last jinchuuriki as all his fellow Tailed Beats were dead along with their hosts. He was in fact enjoying the peace by travelling the country.

When he died, everyone was prepared to reseal the Hanchibi into a new host, but the Eight-Tails never appeared. It was as if it died with its host. No one could blame the demon bisen-octapus though. He was the last Bijuu to still be captured on this plane of existence. Most speculated that he just moved on to be with the others of his kind.

The ninja world reached bounds of prosperity that had never been known before. They renamed the land Fiore to represent to Will of Fire that had saved so many of their lives. It was a new start, a new beginning and a new world.

If Minato, Jiraiya, Pain, Konan or Naruto could've seen the world now, they would've found their answer, or close to it, to their quest for peace. In the end, it did not lie in war or ruling over everyone, but in a single child giving his life to protect those dear to him.

A few hundred years had passed and as the people changed, so did the world around them. Shinobi soon became unneeded and disbanded to the farthest corners or the land. Peace still reigned over the land but soon enough shinobi became stuff of legends and the story of Naruto Uzumaki faded to near extinction, but you could still hear it being spoken to children every so often by their parents.

Magic became common place in this world now. Little did the mages, or magic users, know that they were in fact using a mixture of both natural energy that was created in the environment around them, and chakra that their own bodies stored. Even though the ninjas had died and their era passed, their soul technique, the usage of chakra (for without chakra no technique would exist) still existed and was still being used, even if it was in a completely different way than before.

A council was built to monitor mages, which was similar to the shinobi council that had once been. Soon it was decided that any mage wishing to do legal jobs must register at a guild. Many guilds sprung up out of what seemed to be nowhere.

One of these guilds was called Fairy Tail.

Mavis Vermillion, First Guild Master of Fairy Tail and master tactician, founded the guild. She wished to create a family where anyone could join so long as their hearts were in the right place. Fairy Tail would be an eternal adventure for all of its members and it soon turned out to be the most popular guild in all of Fiore.

_Do Fairies have tails? We will never know for sure, hence an eternal adventure to find out._

Time passed and Mavis stepped down, handing her guild over to the next chosen Guild Master. Soon it became time for he too to pass the torch of Guild Master over to the next candidate. This persons name was Makarov Dreyar.

He led Fairy Tail to a whole new level. The family Mavis had imagined actually came true when the new generation of mages arrived. Many young mages, such as Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana had joined the guild, eventually making everyday as interesting as the last with their constant fights, arguments or just actions, as the case may be with some. Fairy Tail was a family that laughed together, fought together and as the case with Lisanna dying, grieved together.

The time came for the annual meeting of the Guild Masters with the Magic Council. Little did everyone know that this meeting would be one to remember for a long time.

* * *

"Master, don't worry I will look after the Guild until you get back from the meeting. Just go before you're late." Mirajane said to Makarov as she stood behind the bar in her usual pink dress. She entire personality had changed when Lisanna died in front of her. It was like looking at the mirror Mirajane now.

"Just make sure those idiots don't cause too much damage..." Makarov sighed in defeat knowing the Guild Hall would once again need repairs when he came back.

"Bye Master!" Everyone called with Natsu calling out, "Bye Gramps!" instead. Makarov just shook his head at the Dragon Slayer. Some people never change.

It took only an hour for Makarov to reach Era where the Magic Council was located. However he was dreading the meeting. It would only turn out to be another attempt at moaning at Fairy Tail for things that were completely out of his control.

As Makarov entered the Council Room, he saw Guild Masters from multiple guilds seating themselves down around the council table at their respective places. The room was a pale cream colour and tables had been placed in a 'U' shape with seats all around the outside. The council members sat at the top of the U and everyone else sat at designated places on either side.

Makarov moved to his place next to Bob, Guild Master of Blue Pegasus and Goldmine, Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. Once everyone was accounted for and called to attention, the meeting started. Makarov spent little time listening to the Council Members and was only paying half attention as they moaned at him about his guild. This was a regular occurrence by now.

Half way through the meeting a blindingly bright flash of light erupted in the middle of the room. People, who had been falling asleep, were now falling off of their chairs in confusion and shock. Everyone had to look away from the bright light until it died down.

When they looked back at where the light had been, they saw something that shocked them. In its place there were now nine small animals. This did not shock the council as weirder things have happened at Guild Masters meetings in the past, but none of the Guild Masters or Council Members had ever seen animals like these before except in books, for they had been extinct for a while.

The animals seemed asleep or unconscious for which everyone was extremely grateful for. Who knew if these animals would be dangerous or aggressive? Makarov was one of the only ones who approached the creatures closer to examine them more closely. He recognised some of the creatures as a fox, cat, racoon and monkey. They seemed just like the pictures but these animals had different tails than the pictures.

_'I wonder if they are like Happy?' _Makarov thought to himself. Of course cats weren't extinct like the foxes, raccoons and monkeys, but he had never seen one with two tails before.

A small moan came from the fox with nine tails and its eyes blinked rapidly as it awoke from its slumber. None of the others were waking but this fox looked almost confused, if a fox could look like that. The fox moved its head, looking around the room at all the people who were staring at it.

Ignoring the people around him, the fox walked around the other animals, prodding them with its nose and trying to wake them up. After a while it seemed to just give up as teh fox huffed and sat down on top of one of the other animals. The animal beneath the fox didn't stir.

"I wonder what it is doing." Someone spoke from around the room. Everyone was obviously thinking the exact same thing.

"I am waiting for them to wake." The fox said, gesturing to the other animals next to him on the floor. Everyone backed up from the animal apart from Makarov who was used to Happy talking and was almost expecting it.

"Y-y-you can t-talk?!" The Lead Council member spoke with fear, dripping like the sweat on his brow, in his voice.

"I have never met a Tailed Beast that couldn't. My name is Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi." Kurama spoke to the council and gave them a small bow.

Tailed Beasts had been legends that were as old as time, just like the ninjas that were kept alive by fairy tales. They were the beasts that mages from stories would battle and beat in order to save the princess. Why would they be in the council room now...

Kurama laughed and the council cringed at how evil the laugh sounded compared to a normal laugh. Everyone in the room was instantly cautious about the animals. All except Makarov that is.

"Nice to meet you, Kurama. I am Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov said approaching the beast.

"Pleasure to meet you Makarov." Kurama said with a genuine smile on his fox face. "So it did happen after all. The shinobi were replaced, by mages no less." Kurama murmered to himself, however everyone could hear him as there was not a sound in the room. You could hear a droplet of water falling from outside the room, it was that quiet.

"Shinobi? Do you mean the ninjas? Weren't they the ones to trap you? That is what is said in the stories..." Goldmine spoke from behind Makarov, at the edge of the room.

"You do not know of the shinobi?" Kurama seemed almost shocked and was about to say something else when the other animals started to awaken.

"What happened?" The monkey spoke whilst rubbing its eyes with two of its four tails.

"I don't know..." Said the turtle simply.

"I think we were absorbed by the Juubi again. Isn't that right Kurama?" The raccoon said to Kurama. Everyone, including the mages turned to Kurama looking for the answer to the silent question that had been asked.

"I... We fought both Madara and Juubi... My host ended it in the end." Kurama turned away but you could hear the pain echoed in his voice. Silence fell in the room as they all waited for the Nine-Tails to continue the story. "We used the two bijuu arts to trap Madara and the Juubi inside of a barrier of pure intent... I watched as he died surrounded by his friends for the last time."

The ox and raccoon approached their friend and nudged him with their noses in an attempt to comfort him from the loss of his partner. It seemed that Kyuubi and Naruto had really bonded during the battle and now Kurama was sufferring over the death of his friend. It was something that all three of the animals had in common as they had all known Naruto due to their hosts being friends.

"I think that we should postpone the meeting until another time." A council official said. Everyone agreed but Makarov wondered what the council would do with the animals.

"What will happen with the Tailed Beasts?" Bob from Blue Pegasus spoke out.

"They can come stay in Fairy Tail... if they wish to do so that is." The animals looked at each other and then looked at Kurama, who seemed to be in charge at the moment.

"We will go with you to your guild." The animals all smiled. The council officials all looked at each other as if to say that this was a disaster waiting to happen. They could force the animals to stay here in Era but they knew they would be little more than tooth picks for the Tailed Beasts if they stood in their way.

"Well, if that is all, I think this meeting should be postponed till next week. The Tailed Beasts can go to Fairy Tail and are free to do what they want." The council member seemed to be at the end of his emotional straw now and just wanted the demons to leave, which they were glad to do.

Everyone departed from the room, leaving just the council members there.

"Should we have let them go?" One spoke.

"No but how could we have stopped them? They sealing techniques were lost ages ago."

* * *

Makarov and all nine of the Bijuu were in the carriage of the train on their way back to Magnolia. Makarov took this time to look over the tailed beasts more closely.

The one tailed beast was a raccoon with sand coloured fur and cream stripes. The two tailed cat had deep blue fur that seemed to ripple like water in a pool. The turtle had an extremely thick shell, thicker than normal and three longer than normal tails.

The monkey had four tails and it seemed a bit vainer than the others. The horse-dolphin mix had five tails. The five tails seemed embody both animals with her sleek skin of a dolphin and the neck, body and legs of a horse. The pale white- blue slug had six tails and was bigger than an average slug.

The insect seven tails that it seemed amazing that it could fly at all. The eight tentacle bison was similar in aspect to the five tails due to his embodiment of both animals equally. Then there was the nine tailed fox. The leader it seemed of all of them. Makarov wondered if it was the number of tails that gave it superiority to the others or if it held more power than the others. It could just be respect from the others that made Kurama the leader.

Meanwhile, the bijuu were having a conversation in the mindscape. Although they trusted Makarov, they didn't want him to hear this- at least not yet anyways. All the bijuu were in their normal forms and not the small animal forms they had been in the real world.

"Kurama cheer up. Naruto wouldn't have wanted you to be sad about him." Gyuki said to the fox.

"It isn't fair that we get to reform but they die. It was our fault for being sealed in them." Kurama seemed lost in depression of his friend. In fact all the bijuu were sad about losing their last hosts, even Shukaku who had driven his half insane because of the faulty seal before he had been removed.

"I wish I could have my kitten back..." Matatabi said wishfully as she thought of Yugito who had been so kind to her.

"We all wish we could get them back but the shinigami and Kami have their souls now. They deserve to rest in peace." Son Goku sighed and lay his head down on his arms. His thought turned to Roushi and the fourty years they had spent together. He would treasure those memories forever now.

They were in a circle just like when the Sage of the Six Paths had first separated the Juubi's chakra to form them into the beasts they were today. However, they weren't expecting for a bright flash of light to appear in the middle of the circle. The light gathered into nine sections and then disappeared leaving nine forms and a single piece of paper in the middle of the circle with one form in front of each tailed beast and the paper floating down from the sky.

None of the bijuu moved or breathed. They were too shocked. This couldn't be happening. Those bodies should be dead and decaying under the ground somewhere, not here in the mindscape.

They were shocked so much because in front of them lay the bodies of their last hosts. Kurama looked over Naruto and saw that he had none of the wounds he had had after the battle with Madara.

The note had yet to touch the floor as not a single one of the tailed beasts wanted to take their attention off of their host. The paper fluttered as if a gust of wind had caught it, which was impossible as there was no wind. It paused for a second and then landed on the ground, but as soon as it touched the ground an image took its place. This image was of the Sage of the Six Paths himself. All bijuu instantly gave the Sage their complete attention.

"My children, know I am sorry for what happened to you. They should not have died the way they did. Enjoy the time you have with them and know that I am proud. Kurama look after them. You and your host did well to succeed against Madara and the Juubi. You did what I could not do completely." The imaged faded and all that was left was the ash of the single piece of paper.

All the bijuu remained shell shocked at their father's appearance along with their past hosts, whilst in the real world, Makarov remained oblivious to all that had occurred in the mindscape.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I just wanted to say thank you for all the positive comments I have received. I would like to just say that this story will be continued on and I will try to update as much as possible. It may be difficult but I will try my best. I would also like to thank the 121 followers and 101 favourite-ers for liking the first chapter. Last thing, an apology to the guest who reported me to admins for 'treating this like facebook' I was deeply offended by your comment but I will apologise for posting an author note by itself and I even deleted it :) All I wanted was that my idea wouldn't get stolen whilst I wrote the next part... it seemed acceptable to me.

Thanks for reading and review if you have any ideas or things you think I could improve on or on what you liked so far :D


	3. Old and New Faces

**Chapter Three: Old and New Faces**

None of the Bijuu dared to move, they just sat there starring at their hosts' unconscious bodies that lay in front of them. It seemed too unreal for them to be there in front of them, just as they had looked in their prime. Naruto looked exactly as he had when he had died, minus the injuries and dirt that had covered him from all the battles. They all appeared to have chakra exhaustion and were unconscious because of it.

"How are they here?" Matatabi said nuzzling Yugito to try to awaken her but with no success.

"The saying, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' comes to mind here," Son Goku said, "they are here and that is all that matters."

"But that is another problem in itself." Kurama spoke solemnly, "They are here in the mindscape. How are we to see them in the real world?"

"But Kurama we are not sealed anymore." Isobu stated as he looked over his host carefully. Yagura had managed to free him before he was recaptured by the Akatsuki. "There is no seal holding us in them. Surely we could use a substitution jutsu to swap them out with us."

"That wouldn't work. Their bodies could not handle the pressure." Kurama's face shifted into a thinking face.

"When we were sealed in them, we could take over their minds and lend them chakra when they needed us. Is there something that could let us do that?" Shukaku who up to then had been silently listening in, spoke out.

"We have those small forms, which we are trapped within, in the real world. It seems that our chakra is still mostly contained in our hosts. Do they still have the seals that trapped us on them?" Chomei asked.

Kurama nudged Naruto's shirt up so he could see his stomach. There lay the spiral seal that had once contained Kurama. However the seal had changed slightly. The Four Symbols Seal that Minato had placed on Naruto had changed slightly. This new seal was like nothing like any other seal that Kurama had seen before. It seemed to be a mixture of Naruto's old seal and a new one.

"That is not the seal that held me. I spent 16 years looking at that seal and that definitely is not it." Kurama announced to the others. They all, except Shukaku who never had a proper seal to hold him within Gaara, searched their hosts for their seals. Every single one had been altered.

"What is this?" Matatabi questioned.

"I don't know but we should later when our hosts are awake. They might know more information than us." Saiken's soft voice drifted from her direction.

"We can address this situation later, but for now we need to get back to Makarov. We are slowing down." Kurama saw that they were all hesitant to leave their hosts but they knew that this was in fact the safest place for them in the world. The Bijuu all faded from the mindscape and they were back in the real world.

The train was indeed slowing down. Matatabi and Son Goku jumped up onto the seat to look out of the window at the town they would be living in.

"Makarov?" Kuarama said.

"Yes Kurama? What can I do for you?" Makarov looked surprised at the fox.

"What is your guild like?" Kurama asked this because for once in his life, he was nervous. Would they treat the bijuu the same way the villagers treated Naruto when he was little?

The train had now stopped and all the animals and Makarov had exited the carriage and their feet were back on the unmoving ground. Makarov paused to think of how to phrase his answer.

"Fairy Tail is a family to say the least. Most of them like causing trouble and starting fights with each other, but they still stand up for each other if they need to. There is never a boring day with the guild." He laughed slightly at that particular comment.

"It sounds like Konoha except better. It seems that the Will of Fire lives on. Naruto would've loved it if what you say is true." Kurama sounded wistful and almost hopeful. This confused Makarov and he decided to ask about it.

"Kurama may I ask you a question," Kurama nodded, "who is this Naruto you spoke of and what is Konoha and the Will of Fire?"

"I believe that that story will come up at Fairy Tail and I really don't want to repeat the story twice." Makarov looked kind of disappointed so Kurama sighed and simply said in an extremely quiet voice, "Naruto Uzumaki was my last host. He lived in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"I see. I look forward to the story later on then. I am sure the rest of the guild will as well..." Makarov said but when he looked down at the fox he saw the sad look on his face. 'This story might not be a happy one,' thought Makarov. They continued walking forward with Makarov in front and the animals closely behind him.

As they approached Fairy Tail, the sounds of fighting and destruction floated through the open front door. Makarov sighed. He held his hand out to the animals to tell them to stay where they are for the time being until he called for them. Makarov walked in and saw the usual culprits fighting.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!" Makarov had managed to silence the entire guild with just one sentence. The bijuu all looked amused at how such a small man could be so loud. Not much could be heard from outside after that except for Makarov telling off the guild and then cheering could be heard.

"It seems as though the Will of Fire does live on." Kurama muttered to himself when he heard the cheering. Makarov was obviously telling the guild about the bijuu now as it had quietened down again.

"Kurama! You can come in now." Makarov's voice sounded from inside the guild along with quiet mumblings from its members. Kurama looked at the other bijuu and they all walked in through the door behind Kurama who was in front.

As Kurama and the others walked through the door they were surprised at the amount of faces that were peeking curiously at the bijuu. By the looks of surprise on their faces, they were not expecting nine animals to walk in. A pink haired male was the first to snap out of his surprise.

"Gramps, what are these animals? Are they like Happy?"

"No Natsu, they aren't like Happy. Not in the same sense at least. It would be best if they explained it themselves. Is that alright with you Kurama?" Makarov looked at the fox and smiled gently. The pink haired male, Kurama now knew to be called Natsu, looked confused.

"I think that would be advisable." Everyone except Makarov jumped at Kurama's slightly demonic voice. The bijuu behind snickered at their reactions and the guild looked ashamed and embarrassed at their action.

"We may be the tailed beast demons but we are harmless in these forms- at least at the moment..." Shukaku said amused at the situation.

"Tailed beasts? Aren't they just a myth or a fairy tale?" A blonde haired girl, with a portion of her hair tied up to one side, questioned. She wore tight clothes and had a few silver and gold keys attatched to her waist.

"We are pure energy. We can't be destroyed or die. We just reform after a while it seems." Gyuki answered. "Why don't we tell you the whole story? It will save time later and will answer your questions."

Makarov nodded his approval and the animals arranged themselves in tail order on the counter with the whole guild sat around them and Makarov and Mirajane standing behind the bar leaning (or sitting in Makarov's case) on the counter. Everyone's full attention was on the bijuu.

"My name is Kurama, the Nine- Tailed Fox. Here we have Shukaku the One Tailed Raccoon, Matatabi the Two Tailed Cat, Isobu the Three Tailed Turtle, Son Goku the Four Tailed Monkey, Kokuo the Five Tailed Horse, Saiken The Six Tailed Slug, Chomei the Seven Tailed Insect and Hachibi the Eight Tailed Bisen." As Kurama said their name, the Bijuu nodded, stepped forward and showed off their tails.

The turtle, Isobu looked over at Kurama and spoke in a voice like water. "Kurama, let me go to the mindscape. I will watch them until they awaken."

"Very well. Go Isobu and take care of them for us." Isobu nodded and closed his eyes. The guild looked confused as did Makarov.

"What is happening?" Natsu spoke out only to be hit on the head with a giant fist courtesy of Makarov.

"We will explain at the end of the story. We had a visitor and he left us a few gifts that are most precious and valuable to us." Matatabi purred as she settled down. "Isobu is just keeping an eye on them for us."

"Very well. Continue and let us hear this story." Makarov said and the guild quietened down.

"We Tailed Beasts, were around long before you mages, before you claimed your powers or even before the shinobi of the Hidden Lands had formed their villages and before they fought the Four Great Ninja Wars. We were created from the Juubi, the Ten Tailed Beast, his chakra was split into nine pieces, by the Sage of the Six Paths, to create us." Kurama spoke.

"There were actual ninjas?" A man with a pipe in his mouth spoke. He looked hesitant to believe what they were saying.

"Not at that time." Saiken explained in her soft voice. "The Sage of the Six Paths was said to have created chakra and the first to wield it. The shinobi came just after that."

"What happened next?" Natsu yelled out.

"We split up and wondered the land around us. No one owned it at that time and nobody could stop us either. Compared to us, the shinobi were weak." Shukaku said whilst slightly boasting the last part to everyone else.

"The shinobi became a problem however. They saw us as a way to power, weapons to be used for war, tools for them to wield. But we were too powerful so they tried to seal us away. We could not be held in objects or animals so they tried to seal uswithin humans and train the humans to use our power. These humans were called jinchuurki, meaning the power of human sacrifice. Often the human was forced to become a jinchuuriki at a young age, some were even babies only hours old. However we never could be tamed." Gyuki stated this and everyone looked appalled at what had happened in the past.

"They sealed you in babies?" Mirajane nodded and the rest of the bijuu looked saddened.

"My last host wasn't even born when I was sealed in him. His father sealed me in him whilst he was still in the womb. He was born soon after the sealing and his mother died." Shukaku commented in a digusted manner, "The seal was weak and ended up driving both of us insane. Gaara could never sleep unless he wanted me to be released to wreak havoc."

"He was an insomniac the rest of his life, you know. Even after you were extracted..." Gyuki commented to Shukaku, who shivered at the mention of the extraction.

"What is this extraction?" Someone said from the crowd.

"After the Third Great Shinobi war ended, a group was formed. They were called the Akatsuki. They collected member from the missing-nins that had abandoned their villages. They only collected the strongest of the strong. Their aim was... was to collect us..." Matatabi couldn't speak anymore as she was crying silently. Shukaku, who was closest to her, placed his one tail around her in a hug and nudged her gently.

"They had a statue that could rip us from our hosts, killing them and storing us. They wanted to recreate the Juubi to control it." Kokuo said.

"At that time, we were all in new hosts, some of which could control our power enough to make them formidable foes. Some of us liked our hosts and helped them out, whilst others just threatened them... Kurama, Shukaku..." Gyuki said

"Not my fault he was the son of my last host, who kept me chained to a rock, and the Fourth Hokage who resealed me right after I had got freedom. Damn that brat was annoying when he was little." Kurama protested.

"In my defence, I was driven insane and had no control on my actions." Shukaku tried to reason.

"What happened to the Akatsuki? Did you beat them?" Natsu asked almost jumping up and down in excitement.

The Bijuu, except Isobu who was in the mindscape, looked at each other as to see who would speak next.

"Kurama," Saiken said to the fox in her gentle voice, "either you or Gyuki should speak now. The rest of us don't know the full story yet."

"...Very well." Kurama's voice seemed to break slightly. "To answer your question Natsu, yes we did beat the Akatsuki but some of us got sealed in the process. My host was called... Naruto Uzumaki. We had been taken away by the Toad Sage so that he could train us for three years and protect us from the Akatsuki. When we returned Naruto learnt that the Akatsuki had gone after Gaara, Naruto's friend and Shukaku's host. We weren't in time to save Shukaku but an elder gave their live to resurrect Gaara. We learnt that many of the Tailed Beasts had been collected by that time."

"Lots of things happened after that. The Toad Sage died, Naruto learnt Sage chakra and then Konoha got attacked by Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto won, but by the skin of his teeth. I nearly escaped as well... damn you Fourth. After the battle we learnt that the real leader of the Akatsuki was Madara Uchiha, a person who was supposed to have been dead."

"There were only two of us bijuu left sealed by this point- Me and Gyuki." Kurama said.

"There was a positive to being sealed, Gyuki." Matatabi said with a small giggle, "At least me and Yugito didn't have to put up with Killer Bee's attempts at rapping."

Gyuki, Matatabi, Kurama and a few of the other bijuu who had met Killer Bee laughed. It was a positive to the situation.

"Who is Killer Bee?" Someone spoke out.

"I guess I should explain," Gyuki said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Killer Bee was my host. His real name was Kirabi. We got on great but Kirabi always had to speak in rhyme. He basically rapped everything he said."

Fairy Tail instantaneously burst out laughing. Even the bijuu laughed at Gyuki's bad luck. Kurama and Gyuki shared a look. They were not worried about Killer Bee, but at what they had to talk about next.

"What happened next was that Naruto and Killer Bee met each other and Naruto somehow convinced Killer Bee to teach Naruto how to master Kurama's chakra so he could use it in a fight."

"Whilst this was happening, the Leaders of the Hidden Shinobi Villages, also known as the Kage, had met up together and decided to join together to fight Madara. They became the Unified Shinobi Taskforce. The Fourth Great Ninja War had begun."

"Whilst the shinobi from the hidden villages fought the opposing forces," Gyuki said, "Naruto and Killer Bee went up against Madara. They fought long and hard but eventually Killer Bee was unconscious and Naruto stood against both Madara and the Juubi, with only Kurama for support."

Makarov looked over at the fox and saw straight into his eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul, and Kurama's eyes were showing everyone who looked at him, all his emotions. His eyes showed Makarov just how sad Kurama was at what must've happened.

"...I don't know what happened next... only Kurama and Naruto know exactly what they did." Gyuki said and everyone looked at the fox to see if he would answer their silent unasked question.

"We fought until we ran nearly ran out of chakra, time and only one option remained. We pulled everyone into the mindscape to explain to them and to let Naruto say goodbye. Then we... we used the Bijuu Arts to seal Madara and the Juubi away by cancelling out their evil with our good intentions." Kurama's voice was a whisper now but it sounded as clear as day through the guild.

"In the Naruto died and I followed him just a few seconds after. Excuse me..." Kurama walked out of the guild leaving everyone in silence.

"Kurama won't say this out loud," Matatabi said in her soft voice that sounded like a purr almost, "but he cared for the child and he misses him now."

"Especially, as one of you reminds him so much of Naruto." Shukaku said remembering his defeat to Naruto.

"May I ask who reminds Kurama so much of this child?" Mirajane spoke out with a teary voice.

"Yeah! Who is like this Naruto guy!" Natsu yelled out.

"That would be you Natsu." Gyuki said looking sorrowfully at the pink haired dragon slayer. You could almost see Naruto standing there talking it was like a ghost was whispering into Natsu's ear.

"Me!?" Natsu remarked shocked. "Why would I be like this Naruto? What was he like anyway?"

"It is hard to say. Most of us never met him and if we did then it wasn't for very long, but Naruto was determined and always wanted to protect others even if he got hurt in the process. He had a way, a power so to speak, that made everyone want to follow him-"

No one noticed Kurama walk back in until he spoke out, interrupting what Gyuki was saying. "Naruto Uzumaki was... is the best example of humanity that I have ever seen. He never acted selfishly, only for others and his dream was to become the Hokage, not because of the power the position held, but to find peace in the world and to be acknowledged by his village."

Kurama looked at his fellow Tailed Beasts and said to them, "I am proud to be his bijuu, his partner. He wasn't my jailer, he was my equal."

Everyone smiled at the fox. Of course that night everyone partied, got drunk and fought but that was Fairy Tail and nothing would ever change that. As Kurama looked around at the member of Fairy Tail as they lay passed out and unconscious around the guild hall, he felt somebody approach him.

"Kurama," Isobu spoke with barely hidden excitement, "they are waking up."

Needless to say, Kurama was in the mindscape seconds after being told the news.

Everything was exactly as it had been left. The endless dark trailed into infinity yet Kurama could see everything and everyone perfectly. The nine hosts were exactly were they had been left. The only difference this time was that Gaara was stirring from his sleep. The Bijuu all stood near their hosts and their attention never strayed far from them.

"W-w-where am I?" A raspy, dry emotionless voice spoke as the red head opened his eyes slowly. Gaara opened his eyes to see Shukaku peering down at him. "Oh, hey Shukaku..." Gaara paused and looked at Shukaku. His eyes widened.

"Nice to see you too, brat." Shukaku laughed with a hint of his old insanity showing through.

Gaara seemed slightly overwhelmed and everyone could see that. Gaara's eyes shifted from Shukaku to the other Tailed Beasts to the hosts that were laid on the ground, until his eyes finally rested on a familiar blond haired, whiskered teen.

"Is that..."

"Yeah it is. We were waiting for you lot to wake up so that we could talk." Son Goku told the confused ex-Kazekage.

Before Gaara could speak another word, two more of the hosts moved signalling that they were waking up. This time it was Roushi and Han who were awakening.

"Urrhh well what happened now, Son?" Roushi muttered to his Bijuu who looked less than pleased with being called just Son.

"We will explain when all of you are awake." Son Goku said back to his host.

Everything was silent as they waited for the other hosts to wake. Gaara was now sitting propped up against one of Shukaku's legs. The same applied to Han and Roushi as they were propped up against Kokuo and Son Goku.

One by one the hosts woke up. After Han there was Yugito who let escape a few tears at the sight of Kirabi and Matatabi. Following Yugito was Utakata who was a bit overwhelmed and confused. When Fuu woke up she instantly backed away from everyone and Chomei had to calm her down. It turned out that Fuu was scared of people that may hurt her and had trust issues.

Only three were left to awaken now; Yagura, Kirabi and Naruto. It was Yagura who opened his eyes first, closely followed by Kirabi who instantly started rapping, much to the annoyance of everyone else in the mindscape and especially his host.

Yagura was extremely confused as he didn't have a clue what happened. It turned out Madara had been controlling him for quite a while before he died. The Roushi and Han took him to one side to tell him what had happened whilst the other dealt with Killer Bee.

"Yo, what's happening? And is that Naruto my eyes are seeing?" Yugito shook her head at her old partner. Although it was good to see him again, the rapping got old really quickly.

"Kirabi shut up and we will tell you." Gyuki huffed.

Ten minutes later, Killer Bee was muttering raps under his breath and the rest of the hosts were with their bijuu waiting for Naruto to wake up.

Kurama's attention never strayed from his host. Everyone else seemed to be taking fleeting glances at both the fox and his still host. Time seemed extremely slow for everyone, and the hosts started to talk amongst themselves to pass the time.

What must've been an hour later, Naruto's hand moved slightly. Kurama instantly stood up from where he had been sitting.

"Naruto? You awake?" Kurama spoke. Everyone else's conversations stopped and they looked at the blond in question.

"Urrrhh... Go away furball." Naruto muttered half asleep.

"Come on Kit this is important. Get up." Kurama said annoyed at the blond. Naruto's eyes opened and he saw Kurama's fox face above him.

"What happened to us Kurama? Are we dead?" Kurama nudged Naruto into a sitting position and Naruto rubbed his eyes to rid them of the sleep.

"Not in the slightest kit. The Sage of the Six Paths gave you back to us." Kurama said before he and the other bijuu then went on to explain everything that had happened. The hosts were startled about everything. They got another chance to live.

"We need to go back to the real world for a bit." Kurama said reluctantly as he nudged Naruto in the shoulder. The other Bijuu looked equally upset at parting with their hosts.

"Don't worry Kurama. We won't disappear to anywhere. We can come up with an idea on how to get to the real world. Now go you furball!" Naruto said smiling at the fox who had changed a lot since he first had met him.

With that the Tailed Beasts all left the mindscape and appeared in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Nobody had noticed them pausing in their actions to go into the mindscape. They all shared a look and a smile before splitting up to go explore the guild.

"Erza's coming! Erza's coming!" Some yelled as they ran into the hall out of breath.

"Who's Erza?" Lucy and a few of the Bijuu said in confusion.

That question was quickly answered when a woman with bright red hair and armour walked into the guild with a massive horn from a beast. Everyone minus the ones who didn't know her were shaking in fear.

"That's Erza Scarlet, the Titania. She is an S-Class mage." Someone explained whilst Erza yelled at the guild.

"And who are you?" Erza enquired to Lucy. "A new member?" Lucy nodded in a bit of fear.

Kurama thought that it would be best to introduce themselves later. However it didn't go as planned. Only seconds later Shukaku was introducing the Tailed Beasts to Erza and explaining about their hosts once again.

"So you were contained in these humans," Erza said looking for clarification, which she got a nod from all the bijuu. "They must've been strong to contain demons like you. I would've loved to have met them..." Erza trailed off.

"Maybe you will still meet them..." Kurama said cryptically before he walked away leaving a confused Erza at her place on her table.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for all the support! Loving the comments/ reviews. I love reading them. I am sorry this chapter is late. I struggled to write the ending but I hope it is good enough.**

**I have something to ask of you all. Does anyone know which jinchuuriki Naruto actually mets and which Manga/ Anime chapter they are. I want to make this as accurate as possible so that would help me out a lot.**

**Please review and favourite and follow. See you next fortnight XD**


End file.
